jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Passel Argente
Passel Argente war ein koorivarnischer Senator der Galaktischen Republik, der seinen Heimatplaneten Kooriva und die Handelsallianz im Galaktischen Senat vertrat. Zusammen mit dem Handelsunternehmen trat der Magistrat der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme bei, die ab 22 VSY gegen die Galaktische Republik in einem galaxisweiten Krieg kämpfte. Während der gesamten Kriegsjahre übernahm Passel Argente diverse Kommandos über Schlachten und führte die Droidenarmeen mit List und Tücke in den Sieg. Im Jahr 19 VSY wurde der Magistrat durch die Hand Darth Vaders auf der Vulkanwelt Mustafar getötet. Biografie Frühe Jahre Passel Argente wurde auf dem Planeten Kooriva geboren. Als Vorsitzender des universellen Handelskonglomerats des Planeten Leth hatte Passel Argente eine einflussreiche Position, die ihm viel Macht und Reichtum einbrachte. Später wurde er zum Magistrat der Handelsallianz ernannt und bekam daher eine Stellung im Galaktischen Senat als Abgesandter des Planeten Kooriva. Doch seit langer Zeit herrschte zwischen der Spezies der Koorivar und der Galaktischen Republik gegenseitige Verachtung. Viele Jahrtausende vor der Geburt von Passel Argente übernahmen die Koorivar die Herrschaft über den Planeten Kooriva und vertrieben das bis dahin dort lebende miniatur|links|Senator Argente im [[Galaktischer Senat|Galaktischen Senat]] einheimische Volk. Jahre später trugen die Vertriebenen vor der Republik eine Petition vor, die forderte, dass die Eindringlinge ihnen wieder den Planeten überlassen sollten. Die Tatsache, dass der Senat dieser Forderung nachkam und Operationen anstellte, wurde von Passel Argente missgünstig aufgenommen. So lag es nahe, dass Passel mit der Handelsallianz als eine der ersten Organisationen in die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme beitrat. Diese von Dooku angeführte Separatistenbewegung scharte immer weitere Systeme um sich, die mit der Regierung der Republik unzufrieden waren, und gewann dadurch nachhaltigen Einfluss. Passel Argente nutzte seine politische Stellung oftmals dazu aus, um durch Erpressung und Bestechung seine eigenen Ansichten zu bekräftigen. Außerdem verfolgte er stets das Ziel, den Senat zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Im Jahr 39 VSY heuerte er den Kopfgeldjäger Magus an, um zwanzig Regenten, die gegen die Handelsallianz ausgesagt hatten, bei einem Treffen auf Rondai-2 umzubringen. Das Attentat scheiterte jedoch, weil der junge Talesan Fry einige Nachrichten abgehört hatte und so die Jedi informiert worden waren. Taly sagte jedoch nicht gegen Argente im Senat aus, da er von ihm Schweigegeld erhalten hatte, mit dem er sich seine Firma aufbauen konnte. Klonkriege Im Jahr 22 VSY wurde Passel Argente von dem einstigen Jedi Graf Dooku kontaktiert, der diesem zu einem Treffen auf Geonosis einlud. Passel besichtigte daraufhin zusammen mit Dookus anderen Gästen, zu denen führende Köpfe verschiedener anderer Handelsunternehmen gehörten, die geonosianische Droidenfabrik, die Kampfdroiden in enormer Geschwindigkeit produzierte. Als Dooku alle Vertreter ermutigte, ein Abkommen zu unterzeichnen, das beabsichtigte, sich gegen die Galaktische Republik zu stellen und weiter aufzurüsten, kam Passel Argente mit den anderen Mitgliedern zu dem Schluss, dieses zu unterzeichnen. Zur gleichen Zeit spionierte der Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi das geheime Treffen aus, wurde jedoch von den dortigen Geonosianern entdeckt und gefasst. Zusammen mit der Senatorin Amidala und dem Padawan Anakin Skywalker wurde Kenobi einem Gericht unterstellt, dass alle drei zum Tod in der Arena der Gerechtigkeit verurteilte. Von seinem Logenplatz aus beobachtete Passel das Geschehen, als wenig später die Republik und der Orden der Jedi den Planeten angriffen und der Koorivar sich zurückzog. Im Kontrollraum der Geonosianer war Passel zugegen, als Poggle dem Sith-Lord Dooku die Pläne einer starken Waffe übergab, damit dieser sie in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Anschließend zog er sich mit seiner Gehilfin zurück und floh von dem Planeten, um den Fängen der Republik zu entgehen. Noch im ersten Jahr der Klonkriege attackierten die Separatisten den Planeten Kamino, der das Klonzentrum der Galaktischen Republik war und somit das Zentrum für die neue Herstellung von Klonkriegern. Obwohl nicht am Schlachtgeschehen teilnehmend, gab der Koorivar die Befehle an weitere Kommandanten weiter, die diese ausführten. Durch das Eingreifen der ARC-Krieger konnte die Republik die Droidenstreitmächte jedoch zurückschlagen und dem Magistrat Passel Argente eine Niederlage bescheren. Einige Zeit nach der Schlacht von Devaron, führte der Koorivar einen Angriff auf einen unbekannten Planeten aus, indem er modifizierte Seismische Panzer benutzte, um die Oberfläche zu verwüsten. Von dort aus bereitete er einen Schlag gegen den Planeten Ukio vor, der von dem Taktikdroiden „Doctor“ ausgeführt werden sollte. Obwohl schwer verteidigt, gelang es der Konföderatio,n den Planetenschild um Ukio zu durchbrechen und auf der Oberfläche zu landen, was Passel dazu veranlasste, sofort Kontakt mit dem Taktikdroiden aufzunehmen. Dieser versicherte ihm Gelingen und einen erfolgreichen Ausgang der Schlacht. Wenige Zeit später überraschte Graf Dooku Passel und beglückwünschte ihn für die Erfolge bei Ukio. Ende des Krieges Im letzten Jahr der Klonkriege traf sich Argente mit den übrigen Mitgliedern des Rates der Separatisten an Bord des Flaggschiffs des Droiden-Generals Grievous, der Unsichtbaren Hand in der Nähe des Planeten Cato Neimoidia, der durch einen erbitterten Kampf an die Republik gefallen war. Der Cyborg empfahl den Mitgliedern des Rats in Zukunft zusammen zu bleiben, zumindest solange bis Grievous einen Planeten gefunden hatte, auf dem der Rat in Sicherheit vor den Angriffen der Republik war. Später empfing auch Passel eine Nachricht des Generals, der Belderone als neuen Sitz des Rates ausgesucht hatte. Da die Republik die Nachricht abfangen konnte, war es jedoch nicht möglich den Planeten zu unterwerfen. In den letzten Wochen des Krieges trafen sich daraufhin Passel Argente und die restlichen Ratsmitglieder auf dem Planeten Utapau, wo sie auf Grievous trafen, der dem Rat versicherte, dass auf Mustafar ein geeigneter Platz für den Separatistenrat war. Diese Anweisung erhieminiatur|links|[[Darth Vader tötet Passel Argente.]]lt der Cyborg-General kurz vorher von Darth Sidious. Kurz nachdem dieser auf Coruscant die Order 66 ausgerufen hatte, reiste sein neuer Schüler, der zur Dunklen Seite der Macht gekehrte Anakin Skywalker, zu dem Planeten und betrat das Kommandozentrum, in dem sich auch Passel Argente befand, der kurz nach dem Eintreffen des einstigen Jedi von diesem getötet wurde. Hinter den Kulissen *''Argent'' bedeutet Geld auf Französisch. *Er wurde in Angriff der Klonkrieger von Steven Boyle gespielt. Quellen *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Das Geheimnis der Jedi'' * * * *''Die Verteidigung von Kamino'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Star Wars-Chronik – Episode I-III'' *''The Clone Wars'' – Act on Instinct * Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Koorivar Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Senatoren der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Separatisten Kategorie:Legends cs:Passel Argente en:Passel Argente es:Passel Argente fi:Passel Argente hu:Passel Argente nl:Passel Argente pt:Passel Argente ru:Пассел Ардженте